crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Phase
Ayla Jane Goodkind, codename, Phase, born Trevor James Goodkind on January 25, 1992 in Westchester, New York''Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 8 – The Legend of Amoret, or of Fortitude, is a member of Team Kimba and one of the major financial powerhouses at Whateley Academy. He is also a disowned member of the über-powerful Goodkind family, and a puzzle—someone who ''couldn't be a mutant, yet is one. Ayla was created by ScramblerJ, but was taken over by Diane Castle. MID Stories Main Character *Ayla and the Late Trevor James Goodkind *Ayla and the Blackmailer *Ayla and the New School *Ayla and the Tests **Chapter 1 - The Lernean Hydra **Chapter 2 - The Augean Stables **Chapter 3 - The Ceryneian Hind **Chapter 4 - The Capture of Cerberus **Chapter 5 - The Apples of the Hesperides **Chapter 6 - The Stymphalian Birds **Chapter 7 - The Cattle of Geryon **Chapter 8 - The Mares of Diomedes *Afternoon Tea with the Devil's Daughter *Ayla and the Networks *Ayla and the Grinch (A Christmas Story) *Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy **Chapter 1 - Ishim **Chapter 2 - Cherubim **Chapter 3 - Elohim **Chapter 4 - Malakhim **Chapter 5 - Hashmallim **Chapter 6 - Erelim *Ayla and the Birthday Brawl **Chapter 1 - The Legend of the Red Cross Knight **Chapter 2 - The Legend of Sir Guyon **Chapter 3 - The Legend of Britomart, or of Chastity **Chapter 4 - The Legend of Cambel and Triamond, or of Friendship **Chapter 5 - The Legend of Artegal, or of Justice **Chapter 6 - The Legend of Calidore, or of Courtesy **Chapter 7 - The Legend of Mutability, or of Change **Chapter 8 - The Legend of Amoret, or of Fortitude **Chapter 9 - The Legend of Arthur, or of Magnificence **Chapter 10 - The Legend of Scudamore, or of Truthfulness **Chapter 11 - The Legend of Florimell, or of Wittiness **Chapter 12 - The Legend of Talus, or of Fortitude **Chapter 13 - The Legend of Gloriana, or of Glory *Ayla and the Mad Scientist **Chapter 1 - A la Recherche du Temps Perdu **Chapter 2 - L'Etranger **Chapter 3 - L'Immoraliste **Chapter 4 - La Plague **Chapter 5 - Huis Clos **Chapter 6 - L'Ecole des Femmes **Chapter 7 - Les Femmes Savantes **Chapter 8 - Pantagruel **Chapter 9 - Les après-dînées **Chapter 10 - Le Misanthrope **Chapter 11 - Gargantua **Chapter 12 - La Dame aux Camelias **Chapter 13 - Annales galantes **Chapter 14 - Les Liaisons Dangereux **Chapter 15 - La Nausée **Chapter 16 - Les précieuses ridicules **Chapter 17 - L'Amour Medicin **Chapter 18 - Circé **Chapter 19 - Candide **Chapter 20 - Le Rouge et le Noir **Chapter 21 - Les Miserables **Chapter 22 - Les Trois Mousquetaires *Wine, Women and Ayla *Odds and Ends Side Character * A Little R&R visits her cousin at Hawthorne then tries Amy's attempt at cooking dinner * Imp 4: A Teacher's Tail ** Imp 4: A Teacher's Tail: Part 1 as a student in Imp's Art Appreciation class Mentions History Ayla Jane Goodkind was not always known by this name. Until the summer of 2006, Trevor James Goodkind was a nice, normal boy. Assuming your definition of 'nice, normal boy' includes Richie Rich and Bill Gates at 14. Trevor was one of the children of Bruce Goodkind, richest man on earth according to Forbes Magazine. Trevor was being groomed to a high position at Goodkind International, the largest conglomerate on the planet. The Goodkinds were estimated to be worth roughly 750 billion dollars (American), including all business assets and real estate holdings. Trevor was looking at an inheritance of 12.5 billion dollars just for turning 21 and working in the family business. That didn't even include the paltry inheritance he'd get from his mother's side of the family, the Hiltons. (Yes, THOSE Hiltons.) Trevor was looking at some day being the CFO or CIO of Goodkind International, working under his older brother Paul, who was being groomed to take over for their father when he retired to a Chairman of the Board position. There was, of course, a very large fly in the ointment. The Goodkinds were and are vehemently anti-mutant. For decades, their position has been that mutants are a serious risk to the health and well-being of everyone on earth, not to mention the Earth itself. No Goodkind hires mutants, or even people who might manifest as mutants. Goodkinds have screened their children-to-be for the 'meta-gene complex' ever since it became recognized in the scientific literature. So Trevor and his siblings could NEVER become mutants. They didn't have the meta-gene complex in their DNA. This didn't do Trevor a lot of good when he manifested as a mutant during the summer of 2006. Somehow, his body now has the meta-gene complex. Somehow, he manifested as a mutant. And, to make matters worse, his body changed so that he became a petite, attractive, intersexed mutant who looks very female except for noticeable male privates between his legs. He has found out that he can't pass as a boy, and yet he doesn't want to pass as a girl. In a painfully short period, Trevor was: rejected by his family; trank-darted by a scientist in their employ (the notorious Dr. Emil Hammond); experimented on and tortured; and then sent off to a lower-middle class household to live with Gracie (a non-op transsexual who used to be his big brother Greg) and Gracie's wife Janet. As a matter of practicality, since he can no longer pass as a boy in public, he adopted a new name suggested by Janet, "Ayla." Despite this name change, he still self-identifies as a heterosexual male, although even his close friends tend to refer to Ayla as "she." After a frightening incident defending his family from the mutant supervillain Sparkler, Ayla found out about Whateley Academy and was enrolled there. After a lifetime of fearing and reviling mutants, Phase had to deal with being constantly surrounded by mutants, not to mention being one himself. This has not been an easy adjustment. Fortunately for him, he was accepted as part of Team Kimba, and found himself with friends who didn't mind that he was intersexed or a mutant. And a Goodkind. He also found a girlfriend: Vox, a Siren who is bisexual and doesn't mind his physical form.Ayla and the Late Trevor James Goodkind :The preceding was a brief synopsis of the events in Ayla and the Late Trevor James Goodkind. Since then, Phase has made efforts to get his life back on track. He is focusing on re-building his wealth, developing corporate structures to help other mutants (particularly gadgeteers and devisors who don't know how best to patent and market their inventions), and trying to find a way to restore himself to a teenaged boy. Cover Story With his brother Paul's help, a false background has been created for Ayla (and Grace). : Paul said, “I built the background you asked for. Anyone who investigates you and Gre- Gracie will find hippie parents who changed their name to Goodkind because they liked the sound of it. They were killed in a car accident, and you’ve used the settlement money to found your own little empire. Father will be impressed, when it crosses his desk.”''Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 3 - The Legend of Britomart, or of Chastity'' Shortly after the Marvel IPO the planted documents are found; accessing them is completely illegal, but that doesn't stop some reporters. So the story is now out there, and accepted as truth.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 6 - The Legend of Calidore, or of Courtesy After all, sealed documents that aren't supposed to be available for public scrutiny wouldn't be faked, what would be the point? There's a problem, of course. Everyone at Whateley who knows the truth (which is, like, everyone!), various governmental types in California who've already interacted with them, the bank records for the two 150 million dollar funds transfers, MCO and other organizations who may have hardcopy files of the original information (presuming Paul used Goodkind connections to insert the doctored information in MCO and Knights of Purity databases), various folks at Goodkind International who are aware that Trevor manifested. A lot of people are going to have to cooperate for the cover story to work. Hopefully it will be enough for plausible deniability. In the best of all possible worlds the Goodkinds will someday claim Ayla as one of their own; don't nobody hold their breath on that one. Appearance and physical features After the transformation when manifesting as a mutant, Ayla still looked Caucasian, but that's about the only thing that he's kept from his former appearance. He now looked like a five foot tall, 95 lbs girl, with a slender build, 32A bust, 20 inch waist,Ayla and the New School and hips too wide for boy clothes. Long graceful legs,Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 6 - Erelim small hands with short well manicured nails and dainty feet. A heart-shaped face, well defined cheeks, small straight nose, Cupid’s bow mouth''Ayla and the Networks'' and bright, deep green eyes, topped by jet-black hair that he keeps in a spiky new-wave style that is too often mistaken for 'punk'. Definitely feminine, with a promise of blossoming into a real beauty, contrary to his wishes. Blood type: A negative. Due to an experiment by Jobe Wilkins and meddling by Belphegor in early March 2007, Ayla had a growth spurt, and is now 5'5" tall and sports C-cup breasts, with female levels of sensitivity. His hair has become light blonde, although he dyes it to his preferred black. He also acquired the ability to retract his testicles at will.Ayla and the Mad Scientist: Chapter 22 - Les Trois Mousquetaires Ayla prefers to wear tight jeans, mostly ones that are expensively 'pre-distressed'. This is a holdover from his first days when he couldn't be sure that anything loose would survive his uncontrolled density shifts. T-shirts are his favorite type of covering for his chest along with the greatly hated (at least on his part) bra. He does have a weak spot for silky bras and panties, and has bought a number of pure silk ones in a variety of sizes in case he has sudden growth spurts. Nikki has been a beneficiary of this foresight (Sept 2006).Fey: PMS and Other Problems After visiting Cecilia Rogers, Ayla often wears his own version of Whateley uniforms: blouse and blazer for girls, pants for boys (but cut for his non-boy figure). His favorite footwear are still Doc Martens, or specially-reinforced replicas of same, made by Cecilia Rogers. Ayla tends to wear his dark black hair short and spiked, in a new-age cut that's a girl's hairdo but could also be a boy's haircut. Two small studs decorate his ears, although he's still not sure the pierced ears were a good idea. He refuses to wear makeup. Powers Ayla’s mutant powers are very much like the Marvel superhero android, the Vision. Okay, they also have features in common with Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat) and Gil Hamilton of ARM. As per notes on Warpers, his WA-4:db;gi;eb designation means that his primary Warper ability is density change. It was discovered that Ayla is an extra-dimensional density changer, instead of the (relatively) more common intra-dimensional density changers, such as Gissha Gyudon and Lemure.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 1 - The Lernean Hydra This difference in fundamentals is why he can do things like his disruption, knockout, and disintegration effects. The 'db' designation means that he can affect both internal and external materials. There is also a distinct 'gi' (gravitic effect, internal only) effect which is seen in his ability to float and fly when light. Unusually, there is also a noted 'eb' (electromagnetic effect, both internal and external) that has been observed. As of fall 2006 term, he cannot do anything with it. At some point in between Sept. 3, 2006 and Oct 1, 2006, he stopped glowing blue when going light.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 2 - The Augean Stables It probably faded out so slowly over the four weeks that he didn't notice. The powers testing experts take this as a sign that he is slowly gaining control of his 'eb' ability. He is also an Exemplar-3, with enhanced strength and quickness that are slightly beyond Olympic athlete abilities, along with skin that is 17% tougher than normal. Some of his mental abilities tested out at Exemplar-4, but the powers testing experts feel that this is more due to his prior intellectual abilities and the training he received in Montessori and prep schools. *Phase is able to control his density so that he can become as hard as a diamond or become intangible the next second. He refers to this as 'going heavy' and 'going light'. While held captive by Dr. Emil Hammond in his first week after manifesting, Ayla discovered that he could do more than just go heavy or go light. In his 'heaviest' state he weighs over a ton (as of September 2006) and can lift about two tons (also as of September 2006). His strength appears to be slowly increasing with age, maturity, increased size, and increased training. *At his lightest, he can pass through all known physical materials, including osmium and adamantium. Unfortunately, when he is inside solid objects, he cannot see or breathe. He has been tested on metaphysical materials, and cannot pass through mithril (and presumably not through orichalcum).Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 7 - The Cattle of Geryon He has been tested on physical materials marked with magical runes that are designed to stop immaterial visitors, and he cannot pass through these either.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 6 - The Stymphalian Birds *While light, he can fly or walk on air. He maintains this capability at his 'almost light' and 'disruption light' density levels, and it appears to be a separate gravity warping characteristic instead of a part of his density change power. *At what he calls 'near light' or 'almost light', he can 'feel' gross differences in density between objects. As he gets more used to his powers, the ability to recognize these differences is improving. In fall term 2006, he discovered by accident that he can go light through objects and change the density of the object. This means that he can steal the panties off a female victim, or swipe through a backpack and steal a handful of the textbooks inside. He can also go light with an object and make it light too, giving it a 'density change' that will last for up to a second after he stops touching it. *At what he calls 'disruption light' or 'KO-light', his warping effect will burn out electronics within his physical 'touch', cause intense pain if he passes through the limbs of an opponent, cause instant unconsciousness if he passes through the body or head of an opponent (his 'phase-KO'), and (unfortunately) can even shred the BIT of an opponent who possesses one. This last ability scares the holy hell out of him ever since he accidentally turned Fireball into Tisiphone (Oct 7, 2006), and he no longer uses it on other students if there's even a remote chance that the student has a BIT. *Since he is an extra-dimensional density changer, the matter he intersects is actually moved out of our 3-D physical reality (even if it doesn't look like it is), so that going heavy while intersecting liquid or solid matter will 'disintegrate' the matter. Current theory suggests that he is actually moving it out of our 3-D reality. The energy required to do this causes him intense pain at all points of intersection, so he doesn't like to do it. *When Ayla goes heavy, he can take small objects with him, and leave them 'heavy' for up to a second. He now carries large ball bearings, which he can make 'heavy' and throw like a cannonball. After "The Boston Brawl", he usually carries a throwing knife which he can make 'heavy' and use as a throwing axe. *He was (as of fall term 2006) getting the hang of what he calls his 'phase leap'. He now has reasonable, if not excellent control of this. If he has velocity when he is heavy, and suddenly switches to 'light', some aspects of the law of conservation of momentum and the law of conservation of angular momentum apply. He won't go to astronomical velocities, but will abruptly go from '1 ton and 29 mph' to 'approximately 0 ounces and 300-400 mph' until he goes heavy again and returns to something less than his former velocity. He has no control over his velocity vectors or over any angular momentum he has accidentally incurred. Despite not having the wizard mutation (or as Fubar says, being a WIZ-0) Phase has shown an affinity for magic, being able to perceive the magic being used on him by Fey, the day that he arrived at Whateley (Sept 3, 2006), and by demon BKCRMWDJVG during the Christmas break (Dec 28, 2006),Ayla and the Grinch (A Christmas Story) the force used to attack mages and Ki-users in Crucible's lair''Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 4 - The Legend of Cambel and Triamond, or of Friendship'' as well as being able to perceive the magical residue left by the necromantic spell used by the Tong of the Black Madonna to deliver the threat note to Bladedancer (Jan 22, 2007).Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 5 - The Legend of Artegal, or of Justice He also sensed when Fey cast her spell upon the beads to mortify Peeper.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 7 - The Legend of Mutability, or of Change For unrevealed reasons, but possibly because of this affinity and Phase's strong willpower, Circe decided to mentor him in magic. Phase is scheduled to start studying magic in the spring term. Phase is currently rated as a Wiz-0.Word of God (Kristin) Phase showed minor regeneration (probably derived from his Exemplar-3 status) as early as his first days after manifestation as a mutant, it's very low key and Dr. Hammond defined it "unimpressive" but it's enough to make any attempt at cosmetic surgery on Phase useless, preventing him from solving his problem that way; this ability has however helped him on several occasions allowing him to quickly recover from trauma and probably made the difference between life and death, allowing him to survive long enough to receive healing after his battle with the demon BKCRMWDJVG. However, after the aforementioned incident with Belphegor meddling in Jobe's experimental formula, Ayla's regen rating was elevated to 3.Ayla and the Mad Scientist: Chapter 19 - Candide. Skills Ayla has all the skills you might expect of an overly-bright child of ultra-wealthy businesspeople. Trevor has spent portions of three summers (and some other vacation time) actually working in high-level jobs at Goodkind International. In addition, he grew up hearing business and political wisdom at the dinner table. Ayla has far more business training than any 14-year-old ought to have. He also has a palate and a knowledge of foods that would make him a great restaurant reviewer if he wanted to be one. On the other hand, Ayla lacks a lot of skills that ordinary people think of as obvious. He doesn't know how to cook or clean or go shopping like normal people. Ayla has been taking advanced-track courses in prep schools his whole life. He has learned to do things like compose and write a 4-page paper on a complex subject in an hour. With no grammatical or spelling errors. He is a couple years ahead of the other freshmen in math and science. This does not mean that he is ready to compete with devisors and gadgeteers. In fact, it really bothers him to take trig/pre-calculus at Whateley and not be at the top of the class. Ayla speaks and reads fluently both French and German. He speaks Japanese fluently and Chinese at 'business fluency'. He knows enough Spanish to get by, and is learning to speak and read it fluently in class. He reads and speaks Latin fluently, and reads ancient Greek, Old English, and Middle English. Ayla has already learned that there are distinct advantages to learning martial arts and learning to integrate various holdouts into his fighting style. However, he took his first term of martial arts in fall 2006. Even given his Exemplar 3 physical, mental, and kinesthetic skills, he's not going to be Jet Li anytime soon. Of course, Jet Li isn't going to have Vision-level superpowers anytime soon… Equipment Costume Ayla had to design his own "supehero costume" for the Costume Shop I class, although he hired Cecilia Rogers to turn the design into an actual suit. It has dark gray arms and legs with a nice gradation, and a light gray torso with black trim. A white utility belt goes around the light gray waist. The boundaries between dark gray and light gray are blocked with straight lines, so the torso looks like a polygon. There is a straight horizontal border across the collarbones, with diagonal borders from there to the underarms so the blocking at the shoulders looks like ‘cap sleeves’. Miss Rogers added in kinetic-reactive gel body armor for the padding over the breasts, which bumps him from A cup to B cup, and a built-in athletic cup with some subtle padding around it so that it hids the contours of his privates. The materials are a set of devisor fabrics that are bulletproof up to a .45 caliber revolver round, and are designed so that it reinforces the wearer's body strength. It also has enough Insular in the weave that it would be somewhat resistant to a variety of Energizer frequencies. It opens with a simple back zipper, like a wetsuit. It is complemented by specially reinforced ‘Doc Marten’ look-alike boots and black gloves, and of course a mask.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 8 - The Mares of Diomedes Mask Ayla's costume includes a ‘Spider-Man’-style headmask in black, except for a roughly heart-shaped gray area over the face. Over the eye areas there are black polarized flexible lenses that Miss Rogers made in a distinctly feminine eye shape, so they are like horizontal teardrops. Ayla commissioned Bugs to add some high-tech features to the mask. It now has a HUD with integrated gravitometer and magnetometer acting as artificial horizon line, compass and magnetic flux density detector (to detect powerlines). The lenses are now polarized (with fast-reactive polymers, granting some protection from light-based attacks) that shift the near-IR EM spectrum to visible light. A near-IR light source placed near the right eye provides discrete illumination that the wearer can see, but most foes can't. Utility Belt Ayla bought a special space-shrinking utility belt from Möbius. It looks like an ordinary, three-inch-wide, white leather belt at the sides and front. It latches together at the small of the back, with three pockets on either side of the latch. Each pocket is about four inches high, two inches wide, and looks about thick enough to hold a Post-it note, but in fact has enough room inside it for something a little larger than a fist. The list of weapons, gadgets, devises, etc. that he has acquired for his utility belt include: *Throwing knives *'Taser' glove from SlapdashAyla and the Tests: Chapter 5 - The Apples of the Hesperides *Depleted Uranium 'games dart' with specially-hardened titanium-osmium alloy tip *2"-diameter steel balls *Pyrolant and ice eggs from Bugs *one-shot forcefield disruptor from Mega-Death *Adamantium tactical baton with an osmium weighted tip from Techwolf *Special glasses made by Bugs that turn his vision black-and-white, lessening the impact of Jericho's clothes *Psi-grenade (acquired through Sin d'Rome's Mercenary Emporium) -- currently he carries an expended one for bluffing purposes, but has more on order *Personal force-field acquired from Spark.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 10 - The Legend of Scudamore, or of Truthfulness *Cobra 320 two-shot small linear induction handgun, customized by LoopholeAyla and the Mad Scientist: Chapter 9 - Les après-dînées *Goodkind Defense Industries CM019A single-shot, rechargeable combat maser. (Note: in the Sims system, it got "mistakenly" registered as the much more powerful CM019B)Ayla and the Mad Scientist: Chapter 10 - Le Misanthrope bPhone A custom beyond-bleeding-edge smartphone designed and built by Bugs. It was Toni's Christmas gift. Not exactly a "superhero" tool, but certainly a valuable business tool. Personality Ayla is analytical and deductive. He is introverted, even though he wishes he were more outgoing. He is still dealing with his pampered, protected upbringing, but may never overcome it completely. He often appears to be grouchy or snide; this is often a mask for his unhappiness, though he isn't fooling anyone else. He is highly competitive, particularly about schoolwork and games. It drives him nuts that Diz Aster is better at Scrabble, and it really bugs him that he can't beat Fubar at chess (regardless of the fact that NO ONE can beat Fubar at chess). He refuses to go against them in a "Dark Phoenix" scenario even after being threatened to be kicked off the team or failing Team Tactics - this would indicate either extreme loyalty to friends, or inability to be seen as a bad guy. Ayla has not come to terms with his change from rich Goodkind boy to "poor" mutant intersexed freakjob. He will do whatever it takes to become fully a boy again. By the time of "Ayla and the Tests", he is convinced that his personal prejudices drove his BIT into the intersexed state he hates. (Word of God is that this will eventually prove to be WRONG.) When he found out that at least some of the horror stories about the MCO were true, he had another similar moment; he feels EXTREMELY guilty about how he had supported them even though literally nobody else blames him for what he'd done as a child before he knew any better. He will bang heads with people who want to discriminate against the LGBT/intersexed like him. He has not enjoyed being picked on, and may take it out on bullies picking on others. It would not be a good idea to pick on, say, Aquerna, Kamuro or Phobos when Ayla is around. As he lost nearly all his friends when he manifested, he still thinks that he has to go at it alone. He needs more help from Team Kimba to overcome this. For example, during Christmas break, he is very surprised to discover a present from Jon, whom he'd thought would have written him off as (apparently) the rest of his previous friends did. Reading his stories, one is presented with someone who is far nicer than he thinks he is. The internal monologue (especially while in the middle of danger or afterwards) is full of insecurity and self-criticism, which is an interesting contrast from the self-assured face he presents to the world (that annoys many). He is also having a hard time dealing with that fact he is poor (well, relative to what he was used to). The Goodkind family has a net worth of 750 billion dollars, Trevor himself was once worth a cool 12.5 billion, but now that his family has disowned him, he must make do with a "mere" 300 million. His net worth has dropped a hundredfold, or a thousandfold if you think about his family. This is equivalent (for him) to you being a teenager and being thrown out of YOUR family with nothing but an old pup tent and a small backpack's worth of stuff and three bucks in your pocket. Having been raised as one of the heirs of the largest fortune on Earth, Ayla still keeps a large part of the attitude that was ingrained into him. Fortunately, the Goodkinds are more into noblesse oblige than "snobishness," so he does not go out of his way to be unpleasant. But at the same time, he's used to expect being able to take control of any situation eventually, an outlook that his friend Jadis defines as his "when I rule the world I will not permit such behavior" attitude. He's trying to rein it in, however. Weaknesses All of Ayla's strengths are also his weaknesses. His powers have nearly killed him more than once. When 'light' he is vulnerable to force fields and energy weapons. When 'heavy' he is not as strong as lots of bricks. When 'normal' he is vulnerable to everything, like a baseline. He is vulnerable to strong psi and magic. His skills as a financier and politicker isolate him, and make him seem less approachable. His analytical nature causes him to over-analyze everything. His background makes it next to impossible for him to trust average people around him, much less mutants. His background makes him now feel impoverished. His refined tastes make it hard for him to be a part of normal society. He hates his intersexed, mostly female body. He is depressed and angry about his fate in life, in addition to a tendency to wallow in guilt for past actions (like supporting the MCO) and accidents (triggering the burnout that turned Fireball into Tisiphone) even if they are not his fault. He masks his depression well enough to be able to function well. Despite psychiatric and Psi help, he still suffers some from PTSD and claustrophobia as a result of some of the traumas he has endured since manifesting as a mutant. (being given BY HIS FAMILY to the universe's equivalent of Dr. Mengele to be locked up in a little box, tortured, and experimented on for 3 straight days and almost killed will do that). He is much like Jade, and may take insane risks in the future to try and resolve his body issues, though more out of determination than recklessness. He still has his bigoted upbringing to overcome; as a fundamentally very nice person brought up to fear and revile both mutants and the intersexed. He is now both, and tries his best to get over a lifetime conditioning...this is further complicated by being proud of his background but now ashamed of parts of it. Instead of training as a doctor, his family convinced him to be the best Goodkind he could be, and he was...until he manifested and they abused him and threw him out. Classes : Beginning in Spring 2007 he will be the TA for Business Accounting I-IV; the open sessions are following Sixth Period. Placed out Ayla has demonstrated, either by means of his Chilton transcript or through testing, knowledge equivalent to the following courses: *Latin I ,II and IIIAyla and the Mad Scientist: Chapter 2 - L'Etranger *intro English *Algebra I and II *Geometry Fall 2006 *Costume Shop IAyla and the Blackmailer *Spanish I *Powers Theory *Basic Martial Arts *Powers Lab *Trigonometry/Pre-Calculus *World Literature: Special Topics - The Epic Saturday Morning *Business Accounting I Self-study Open session Tuesday and Thursday Partway through the term, having completed the course of study and earned an 'A+', he became the TA. *Civics Self-study Winter 2007 *Team Tactics I with Team Kimba First & Second Periods''Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 1 - Ishim'' *Special Topics in Literature: Shakespeare Fourth & Fifth Periods M W F *Special Topics - Martial Arts Sixth Period *Business Accounting II Self Study *Business Accounting III Self Study *Business Accounting IV Self Study Spring 2007 *AP Physics I First Period *Spanish II Second Period *Intro to Magical Arts Third Period *Aikido IISpring, and a Young Squirrel's Fancy... Fourth Period *Physics Lab Fifth Period M-W-F *Pre-Calculus Sixth Period (replaced by Ind Study Pre-Calc and Calc 1 with Kayda instructingTrials of a Warrior) *TA for Business Accounting I, II, III and IV (after sixth period, Monday to Thursday) *Private magic tutoring with Circe on Saturday afternoons Associations *Mutants Trevor Knew A disproportionately large number of people Trevor knew have become mutants. Here are the ones we know about. Whateley *Class of 2010 *Circe (mentor) Residence * Poe Cottage (room 216) ** Bladedancer (roommate, from October 6, 2006Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 3 - The Ceryneian Hind to February 19, 2007Vamp (Story)) ** Vamp (roommate, from February 19, 2007) *Santa Monica, California, USA **Gracie: (see family) **Janet : Gracie's wife **Tiffany **Amy Culture *Brass Monkey is a band with a very unique polyphonic style. **Lena Pereille (Keyboards and lead vocal) **Pete Czernowski (lead guitar) **Mike Wells (drums) Group Affiliations * Team KimbaQuoth The Ninja, Nevermore! * Golden Kids * Beret Mafia (not actually a member) * Masterminds (only as part of spy network) * Bookies (as their Bank, in exchange for the occasional heads up) Romantic Relationships * Vanessa Jackson * Adalie VitesseWine, Women and Ayla Non-Kimba Friends * Phobos * She-Beast * Techno-Devil * Loophole * Aquerna * Mega-Death * Jonathan Steinberg * Silver Serpent Study Partners * AP Physics I ** Mister Mystic ** Pendragon * Intro to Magical Arts ** Palantir Hired Help * Plastic Girl Personal Enemies * Good Ol' Boyz * Solange (Tansy Walcutt) * Golden Girl (Jayne Scramble) * Tisiphone (formely Fireball, Alexis Waldner) * BKCRMWDJVG Family * Bruce: father, age 57. Current CEO of Goodkind International. 6’ 2”, 224 lbs. Short black hair white silver at the temples. Major contributor to Humanity First! * Helen: mother, age 51. Head researcher at Goodkind Labs, a lab that is working on a so-called ‘cure’ for the mutant problem. 5’ 6” 114 lbs, light brown hair. She is mutant-phobic due to an incident during her childhood. * Gracie (born Greg): former older brother, now non-op t-girl. Age 24. Disowned by the family and currently the guardian of Ayla. 5’10” 120 lbs. blonde hair (dyed). * Paul: older brother, age 20. College student at Yale. 6’ black hair. Heir presumptive of Goodkind International. * Heather: older sister, age 18. Model and would-be-actress 5’8” long black hair 112 lbs. * Connie: older sister, age 16. High school student. 5’ 6” short brown hair. 110 lbs. * David: younger brother, age 13. * Theodore: uncle. ~6’. Focuses on other companies and projects affiliated with Goodkind International. * Herbert: uncle. ~6’. Heads the Knights of Purity. * Puppet (Melissa Thurber-Goodkind): cousin, mutant. Business * Ownership ** AJG Consolidated, a company Ayla created to consolidate all his business interests. The acronym AJG is taken from his initials - Ayla Jane Goodkind.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 9 - The Legend of Arthur, or of Magnificence ** Bio-Regenetics: it's still for the most part Thuban's company, but Ayla invested forty million in it.Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 5 - Hashmallim ** eClip: Ayla owns "a big chunk of it." ** Marvel Comics: Ayla staged a takeover and IPO in early 2007, ending up with controlling interest and making over 800 million dollars on it. ** Townshend Publishing House, in Nashville, Tennesse: Peril's family's business. Ayla owns 35% of it. * Associates ** Rubik ** Trin and Macintyre, Planetary Investigative Agents: doesn't belong to him, but Phase uses them to research lots of things. ** Villiabianca Imports * Agent ** Bugs ** Hazmat ** Jericho ** Loophole ** Mobius ** Triaxial Government * Mrs. Westmore (California Child Services) * Lieutenant Merrill (Santa Monica Police) * Boston PD SWAT (Deputized auxiliary) Contact Captain Tilley References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Team Kimba Category:Class of 2010 Category:Poe Cottage Category:Warper Category:Exemplar Category:Golden Kids Category:Diane Castle Category:ScramblerJ Category:Gender-complicated Category:California Category:Los Angeles Category:Wizard